Tom Clarke
:Not to be confused with Tom Clark, a Yogscast producer. Thomas Clarke, under the username Sparkles*, used to be the Yogscast's Audio Manager. His roles were varied, but in general, he engineered the audio in YogTowers; setting up recording sessions, processing audio for release, and maintaining the studio and recording equipment. He located the eventual site for YogTowers and was the person who designed its layout and unique technical design. When YogTowers was first established, he was the main auxiliary editor for the main channel, editing about 40% of the content (the rest was edited by Lewis Brindley). He edited the first few episodes of Tekkit, for example. Editors were eventually hired to take the load from Lewis and Tom, and his job fluctuated to allow him to compose and score soundtracks for the videos. Summary Sparkles* was brought aboard the Good Ship Yogscast in late 2011 because no one knew how to captain the ship. Unfortunately, it was all a case of mistaken identity, as he has never in fact held any formal naval titles. His background is in music and video production, and he is mainly responsible for mixing audio and creating episodes of The YoGPoD . He also manages Yogscast Studios, the record label arm of Yogs Incorporated. Discography as Area 11 :See Area 11 Discography as Sparkles* *Superpowerless - The IT Crowd (ft. Sparkles*, MC Wreckshin, B-Type and Happi) (Vocals/Engineering/Composer) *Sparkles* - Prologue III (Echodeath) *Sparkles* - Fast & Slow *Sparkles* - The Rise of an Empire (Royalty Free) as Producer etc. *Monica Prunier - Hey Yogscast (Bass Guitar/Re-mixing/Mastering) *Inthelittlewood - Screw The Nether (Backing Vocals/Whistling/Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *The Yogscast - Fairytale of Sipsco (Backing Vocals/Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Rythian - Sjin And Duncan Are Going To Die (Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Zoey - Gilbert The Snowman (Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Duncan - Oh Rubber Tree (Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Zoey - Our Blackrock Story Carries On (Additional Engineering) *The Yogscast - Best Friends (From Now On) (Backing Vocals/Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Inthelittlewood - How Do I Craft This Again? (Backing Vocals/Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Sips & The Yogscast - Big Girl (Backing Vocals/Electric Guitar/Bass Guitar/Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Sjin and The Yogscast - Sjindig Time (Backing Vocals/Vocoder/Engineering/Mixing/Mastering) *Duncan and The Yogscast - Duncan's Christmas Party (Backing Vocals/Engineering/Mixing/Mastering) *Kim and The Yogscast - So This Is Yogscast (Mixing/Mastering) *Zoey - All I Want for Christmas is Chou (Mixing/Mastering) *The Yogscast - MoonQuest (Main Vocals/Backing Vocals/Lyrics/Composing/Engineering/Mixing/Mastering) Soundtracking *Survival Games Highlights Intro *Shadow of Israphel: The Movie Trailer *Reverse World Animation Notable Quotes *"Ooh, who's the real king of sparkles? It's me." (After killing CaptainSparklez) *"He's probably gonna try and run awa- no, he's not, he's coming for me. C'mon Panda, let's go!" *"Now the question is, there's a creeper over there. I could use this ender pearl to try and get high, but the last time I tried to use an ender pearl in this game, I" *blows up* *"I really, really like J-Rock... yeah" *"Parv, why are you so great, I am such a noob." *"Thank you guys, for making our dreams a reality... Don't quote me on that!" *"Fuck off!"https://vine.co/v/bQJTdTEHUvT *"I don't think I much of a choice." *"I'm gonna deploy smooth jazz... all over your face." *"My dream of becoming a truck driver has come true." (Fun Night: GTA V) *"He can't climb hills, your last words." *"I am yet to say anything worth quoting." Trivia *Tom’s real name was first revealed by Alex Parvis in volume 1 of ‘11 Minutes With Area 11’.11 Minutes With Area 11 - Volume 1: "I Don't Spend Much Time Videoing Televisions" *Tom has a sister named Katy.https://twitter.com/GhostOfSparkles/status/654008907216633856 *Tom's cousin is Oliver Hindle, a famous YouTuber. *Tom is from Selby. *Tom appeared in the Yogscast’s ‘Survival Games’ series, and was partnered with Mark Turpin.Yogscast Survival Games Highlights *Tom also appeared in Crown Conquest, and was partnered with Alex Parvis.Crown Conquest Highlights *Tom is a fan of anime. *Tom has stated that he enjoys Sword Art Online, but it is far from being his favourite. *Tom had a small band before Area 11 which was called ‘Ghost Cassette’. *Tom has a tattoo, which is a ghost with a cassette over the face. *Tom plays an AX-Synth (Keytar). *Tom prefers being called Sparkles* or Sparks rather than his real name. *Tom’s favourite fruit is apples. *Tom has a concept idea that he has been working on for years. His ideas behind this can be found at the Digital Haunt wiki. *Tom’s favourite Ghibli films are ‘Howl's Moving Castle’ and ‘My Neighbour Totoro’. *Tom has partnered with Martyn Littlewood for a series known as 'AniMAY'.AniMAY - Deadman Wonderland w/ Sparkles* *Tom studied Biology in university at the university of Nottingham.http://www.mixcloud.com/jasonthompson1969/introducing-area-11/ *Tom spent several months in Italy, recording Area 11’s second album. *Tom’s favourite band is ‘The Mars Volta’.https://twitter.com/GhostOfSparkles/status/654002536211480576 Links *YouTube *Twitch *Twitter *Facebook *Instagram *Google+ *Yogscast Wiki Gallery YOGSCASTSparkles.png|Tom's current Yogscast avatar. TomClarkeTwitterAvatar3.jpg|Tom's current Twitter avatar. TomClarkeTwitterAvatar2.jpg|Tom's former Twitter avatar. TomClarkeTwitterAvatar.jpg|Tom's former Twitter avatar. Sparkle5.png|Tom's Minecraft skin. Sparkles Cartoon.jpg|Tom as he appears in Minecraft Christmas. Sparkles twitch.tv.png SparklesMixing.jpeg|Tom mixing. Sparkles and the bee.png sparklesBYJAYDENlol.png|Tom in the Shi no Barado music video. Sparkles.jpg|Tom modelling the Shi No Barado T-shirt. Sparklesworkinghard.jpg|Tom working on the new album of Area 11. Sparkles-and-Martyn.png|Tom being spied on by Martyn Littlewood. Martyn-Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Tom with Martyn Littlewood and Sam Thorne during the Christmas Livestreams. Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Tom is attacked by a wild Sam Thorne during the Christmas Livestreams. Sparkles.png|Tom blowing kisses to all his fans. Sparklesbian.jpg|Tom at Rock City, Nottingham, in early 2011. Sparkles simon and lewis.jpg|Tom with Simon Lane and Lewis Brindley during a livestream. Le parvis.jpg|Tom in Paris. SparklesColin.png|Tom and Colin Bassett. Beckii and Sparkles.png|Tom and Beckii Flint. Sparklies.png|Tom as he appears in the Kicky Kicky Flow song. Sparks Brighton.jpg|Tom at the Brighton Japan Festival. TomClarke.png|Tom and Beckii Flint. TomClarke2.png|Tom and Beckii Flint. TomClarke3.png|Tom and Beckii Flint. TomClarke4.png|Tom, Martyn Littlewood, and Stephanie Louise. TomClarke5.jpg TomClarke6.png|Tom and Jonathan Kogan. References Category:People Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:Artists Category:Sparkles* Category:Survival Games Teams Category:InTheLittleDream Category:Non-Yogscast